X-Men (film franchise)/Deleted scenes
For a variety of reasons, scenes are deleted the movies. Whatever that reason, the scene was good enough to advance from the writers to the actors to the cameras. At many times, these scenes give a more detailed exposition of a plot point, or just give the fanatic an "Easter egg" to be enjoyed. Since they provide additional plot points or exposition, deleted scenes are considered canon, unless they are contradicted in the published scenes of a movie or episode. The following is a list of the deleted scenes from various movies and television series in the X-Men films: ''X-Men *Extended scene of Rogue, Bobby, John and Jubilee in Storm's class. *Scene where Bobby drops Rogue off at her room after hanging out. *Extended scene of Cyclops teaching his automotive class. *Extended conversation between Wolverine, Jean and Scott. *Scene where Jean and Professor X. have a conversation. *Scene set in the underground base of the X-Men. Cyclops is putting on his uniform and has a conversation with Wolverine, asking if he'd be able to follow orders, Wolverine tells him to give him one and Cyclops asks him to put on a uniform. ScottLogan2.png|Scott asks Logan to try on one of his old uniforms. ScottLogan1.png|Scott asks Logan if he's ready to work with a team. ScottSuitsUp.png|Scott suits up in his uniform. ScottLoganExtendedDebate.png|Extended conversation between Scott and Logan after Jean leaves. ScottTeaching.png|Scott teaching an automotive class, with Jean at his side. X2: X-Men United *Scene on the X-Jet where Jean uses her telekinesis to pilot the jet, but she loses control and Storm snaps her out of it. *Extended scene at the museum, more of Storm teaching her students. Jubilee runs off and at a exhibit on mutation she demonstrates her ability. *Scene involving Rogue helping some students escape during Stryker's attack on the mansion. *Scene involving Professor X. find a chained up Cyclops, but it is all part of Jason's illusion. Cyclops then pilots a helicopter, carrying him and Charles back to the school. *Scene between Bobby, Rogue and John in the woods. *Trapped in Jason's illusion Professor X. and Cyclops wonder an empty mansion looking for students. Xavierandcyclops.jpg|Scott is apart of Xavier's mental illusion JeanXJet.jpg|Jean and Storm on the X-Jet StormXJet.jpg|Storm and Jean on the X-Jet Storm teaching at the museum.jpg|Extended Storm teaching scene Storm teaching at the museum 2.jpg|Extended teaching scene JubileeMuseum.jpg|Jubilee museum scene JubileeMuseum2.jpg|Jubilee Museum scene Jubilee deleted scene.jpg| Jubilee displays her power CapturedCyclops.jpg|Professor X saves a captured Cyclops in his illusion ProfessorXHelicopter.jpg|Cyclops flies Professor X to the mansion BobbyRogue.jpg|Bobby, John and rogue camp scene JohnCampScene.jpg|Pyro camp scene RogueSavesKids.jpg|Rogue saves two students StudentsRogueSaves.jpg|Rogue saves two students X-Men: The Last Stand *Scene with Jimmy being tested in the laboratory. *Alternate meeting between Beast and Wolverine. *Extended fight at Jean Grey's house. Logan and Storm work together to knock out Juggernaut. *Extended psychic battle between Charles and Jean. *Alternate version of Bobby and Kitty skating. *At Magneto's camp, Jean transforms a metal cup into an orb of destructive energy that begins harming the other mutants. *Scene showing the manufacturing of plastic weapons. *Beast phones Trask to try and warn him. *Beast recites Shakespeare before the team heads into battle. *Alternate scene with the X-men board their jet, Wolverine and Bobby have an extended argument, Beast also mentions keeping his old uniform. *After Magneto moves the bridge to Alcatraz, Phoenix senses a scared little girl hiding in one of the cars. *Magneto tries to get Phoenix to help his soldiers in the battle but she does nothing, saying that Magneto is giving orders like Charles used to do. *During the battle Storm creates a massive wave of water, engulfing dozens of enemy mutants, she then electrifies the water knocking them out. *Quick scene showing Beast breaking the neck of a mutant. *Iceman freezes Phat, solidifying him and Colossus breaks him apart with a single punch. *Magneto uses his power to torture Wolverine, before Beast appears to deliver the cure. *Extended scene of Phoenix destroying Alcatraz. *Scene where Storm, Bobby and Beast welcome new students. *Alternate ending with Rogue returning to the school, telling Bobby that she couldn't go through with the cure. *Alternate ending with Wolverine, returning to the Canadian bar from the first X-Men movie. X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''To be added ''X-Men: First Class *Erik arrives at an Argentinean Airport and sees a mother with her son, Erik is reminded of a moment he had with his mother, before they were taken by the Nazis. *Scene with Sebastian Shaw on a yacht with Cuban military leaders. *While trying to recruit Angel Salvadore, Professor X. makes Erik appear dressed as a woman to Display his powers. *Scene between Charles and Moira, he tries to make things romantic but she shuts him down. *Extended scene when Charles makes the soldiers hiding in the truck seem invisible, a dog boards the truck still smelling and seeing them, but Charles says his power is unable to work on animals. *Erik makes a soldier stab himself with his power. *Extended version of Emma Frosts vision of the future, showing Shaw sitting in the White House. *Extended scene of Banshee training, he gives Charles and Moira nausea by screaming at a higher frequency. *Extended scene of banshee trying to fly. *Extended scenes of Havok training. *Extended scene between Hank and Mystique. *Charles and Moira have a drink and kiss. ErikAirport.jpg|Erik at the airport. ErikAirport2.jpg|Mother and son cause Erik to slip into memory. ErikDrag.jpg|Charles makes Erik appear as a woman for Angel. CharlesMoira.jpg|Charles trying to seduce Moira. MoiraCharles.jpg|Moira rejects Charles. BansheeDeletedScene.jpg|Banshee accidentally causes Charles and Moira to experience nausea. HavokDeletedScene.jpg|Extended training sequence with Alex. CharlesMoira2.jpg|Charles and Moira share a drink. The Wolverine *Alternate ending with Yukio and Wolverine in the private jet, Yukio hands Logan a suitcase. Inside the suitcase is a comic accurate costume completed with cowl, gloves and a yellow and brown colour scheme. Costume Deleted .jpg X-Men: Days of Future Past *Before going under the mind transference Wolverine gives Storm a passionate kiss. *Deleted conversation between the Free Mutants. *Iceman and Kitty share a kiss before she puts Wolverine back in time. *Cut subplot where Mystique returns to Xavier's mansion, after realizing she has no where else to go. Beast and Mystique get intimate after he fixes her wounded leg. She has an argument with Charles, Hank and Logan in the kitchen, before running away again to go off and kill Trask. *Wolverine talks about the Internet to Hank and Charles. *At the maximoff house Logan talks to Peter's younger sister. *Extended conversation at the airport between Charles and Raven. *Conversation between Logan and Hank, he says that smoking will give him cancer and asks if he'll live in the future. *President Nixon orders Trask be arrested and realizes that mutants aren't as bad as he's been told. WolverineStormKiss.jpg|Wolverine kisses Storm HankandRaven.jpg| Passionate moment between Hank and Raven Ravenreturnshome.jpg |Raven returns to the Mansion Peterslittlesister.jpg |Wolverine meets Peter's little sister ''Rogue Cut *A subplot in the alternate version of the film involves Xavier, Magneto, and Bobby going on a mission to rescue Rogue after Kitty is stabbed by Wolverine, so Rogue could take over Kitty's role in sending Logan back to the past while Kitty rests due to the strain on Kitty of maintaining the temporal link. Although Xavier believed that Rogue was dead, Bobby reveals that she had been captured by the Sentinels' human agents and was being experimented on in Cerebro- the only location where Xavier's mind couldn't reach- to try and duplicate her powers, with Bobby never mentioning it earlier as he couldn't find a way to rescue her. With Xavier's guidance, Bobby and Magneto manage to penetrate the mansion and rescue her, but Bobby is killed while holding off three Sentinels to allow Magneto and Rogue to escape. *When Rogue arrives at the hideout, she tells Kitty that Bobby did not make it and that she is sorry. Rogue then takes Kitty's powers and controls Wolverine's mind. At one point he feels Rogue's presence. Once the timeline is altered by Wolverine in both versions of the film, Rogue is shown to be alive and well, and back with Bobby. Roguecut.jpg Rogueicemanroguecut.jpg roguemagneto.jpg Snapshot 1 (21-12-2013 15-47).png RogueCut.jpg roguelogan-790x446.jpg RogueBobbyRogueCut.jpeg Ian-McKellean-Shawn-Ashmore-X-Men-Days-of-Future-Past-The-Rogue-Cut.jpg ''Deadpool ''To be added ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' *Extended teaching scene with Professor X and Jubilee. He and class discuss the novel "The Once and Future King". *Scene in Cairo where Apocaclypse kills a man and steals his robe. *Scene where Alex Summers tries to convince Scott to go to Xavier's School. *Extended conversation between Mystique and Beast as they roam the school halls. *Extended scene with Jean Grey using her telekinesis to enhance her archery. *Cut scene showing Scott, Jean, Kurt and Jubilee go to the mall. The four go to the arcade and Jubilee uses her powers to charge an arcade machine allowing Jean and Scott to play for free. The four have Slush Puppie drinks in the food court and Nightcrawler experiences his first brain freeze. Jean, Scott and Jubilee go to a records store and encounter another mutant, Scott also jokes that Jean looks like Boy George. Kurt goes to a shoe store but his unusual feet aren't a match for any of them. The four of them watch a breakdance performance and eventually Kurt joins in. *After Magneto's family are killed he holds their dead bodies and recites the lullaby from earlier in the film. *Set during the scene where Apocalypse destroys Cairo, Professor X. tries to reason with Storm after sensing that she is not like the other horsemen, she's not a killer. *Scene set during the battle in Cairo where Jean controls Cyclops beam by maneuvering his head like a turret. *During the rebuilding of the X-Mansion Scott is approached by Beast who has a gift for him, a new visor. Scott is grateful but worries the other kids may now call him "Cyclops". *Moira Mactaggart has Stryker arrested, but he warns her mutants should not be trusted. *Another scene set during the rebuilding of the X-Mansion between Mystique and Charles, where he asks her to train the students for combat. JubileePowers.jpg|Jubilee displays her power. KurtMall5.jpg Jubilee3.jpg JeanArcher.jpg MystiqueCharles.jpg|Charles asks for Raven's help JubileeClassroom.jpg JubileeandKurt.jpg HankandScott.jpg Scott.jpg HankandScott3.jpg|Scott tests the new visor. Scottnewvisor.jpg HankandScott2.jpg X-Teens8.jpg X-Teens7.jpg X-Teens6.jpg X-Teens5.jpg X-Teens4.jpg X-Teens3.jpg X-Teens.jpg JeanandScott.jpg X-Teens10.jpg X-Teens9.jpg KurtBreakdance2.jpg KurtBreakdance.jpg References Category:Article stubs Category:Trivia